


just a heartbeat in a man

by amosanguis



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Traits, Dom Danny "Danno" Williams, Dom/sub, Early Seasons Dom Danny Is The Best Dom Danny, Episode s01e02 Ohana, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rope Bondage, Season/Series 01, Short & Sweet, Sub Steve McGarrett, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Danny opens his mouth and an Order falls from his lips and Steve slides to his knees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "A Weapon For Saturday" by LOLO  
> \--Dom Danny is so important to me so this is mostly just word vomit and I'm not sorry. Hope you enjoy.

-z-

 

Danny opens his mouth and an Order falls from his lips and Steve slides to his knees.

 

There are a lot of jokes about the governor being the one who holds Steve's leash, but the reality was different.

Much different.

 

Steve has no God but himself and the trident on chest but then Danny Williams is standing in front of him and he's yelling and there's that undercurrent of Order, something Steve's never heeded from any other Dom, but Danny's– Danny's Order slides in under Steve's skin and it grabs his bones and it pulls Steve into line.

So when Danny shouts: “You and I are gonna have a nice long talk later. _Get him up!_ ” Steve _listens_. His body reacting to the Order – pulling the suspect back from over the ledge and dumping him at Danny's feet – all before Steve's brain has made the conscious decision to do so.

It's equal parts terrifying and thrilling and he’s saved from thinking about it too much because Chin is walking up with new information.

 

Steve had used to wonder if something in him had been broken – he never wanted a Dom, and he only ever engaged in medically scheduled scenes. Granted those sessions helped, but only in a physical sense – they eased tension, released endorphins and all those other feel–good chemicals the brain liked, and helped him sleep. Except. Except no Dom, medically- or specially-trained or otherwise, could get him to drop.

Catherine, a switch, had come the closest. She could get him to the edge, right where he was feeling floaty and just this side of lethargic, but she could never get him fully under. After a few years, Steve stopped caring. Came to love that edge that only Catherine could take him.

Of course, that was before Danny stepped into his life, gun raised and shouting.

 

Danny speaks and Steve listens and when Danny notices just what he does to Steve—

Danny invites himself over, brings a six pack and a pizza, and before Steve's nerves can get the better of him – Danny sits them down at the dining room table and he folds his hands in front of him and then they talk. They just talk.

Danny asks his questions softly – what Steve's done before, with who, for how long, what he likes and doesn't like, potential triggers – and Steve answers everything as truthfully as he can, because he knows Danny will be able to sense any lie. But then, a question that Steve doesn't expect and the first one he thinks about not answering—

“When was the last time you dropped?” Danny asks, his fingers picking at the label of his beer.

Steve panics and looks away, mumbles something along the lines of “Last time Cath was here, I think.” But he can tell he's been caught out by the way Danny's hands still and it makes Steve wince.

“Steve,” Danny growls, just enough of that rumbling undercurrent in his voice to make Steve look up. “When was the last time you dropped?”

Steve swallows. “Never,” he says. “I, uh, heh, I don't know if you've noticed but I don't actually take orders very well? No Dom was ever able to get me there.”

“You seem to listen to me,” Danny says. Then he shrugs a shoulder and adds, “Sometimes.”

Steve gives Danny a dry chuckle as he looks down at his own beer, says, “Yeah, well, I don't mean to.” Then he looks back up at Danny. “My body listens to you before my brain does.”

“Does that upset you?” Danny asks, staring at Steve with an intensity that lets Steve know that this is probably the most important answer to Danny than any of the others he's asked for all night.

Steve leans forward and he puts a hand on Danny's arm and says, as clearly as he can, “No. I thought it would – but it doesn't, God help me, Danny, but it doesn't.”

And in the space of a breath, Danny is out of his chair and he's got Steve's head in his hands and their foreheads pressed together – and there's a tension in the way Danny's holding onto him, a hesitation Steve has no time for.

But all it takes is for Steve to whine, soft and high in the back of his throat – just enough to kick Danny's Dom instinct into high gear – and then Danny's closing the rest of distance between them – kissing Steve hard, his fingers curling into the hair at the back of Steve's neck and _tugging_ , making Steve whimper. Danny answers with a throaty growl.

Too soon, Danny's pulling back.

“You're going to ruin me,” Danny mutters, fingers easing their hold on Steve hair before working to massage Steve's scalp.

Steve wants Danny back in close, so he ducks and pushes his head against Danny's chest as he hooks his fingers into Danny's belt loops and pulls him closer. Danny just lets Steve move him around, chuckling into Steve's hair.

“Nothing tonight, babe,” Danny says, and Steve has to bite down on his sigh of irritation. “I know, I know,” Danny continues, “but I'm gonna need a few things from home. Then I'm gonna get a plan together and we're gonna play and,” Danny steps back, uses a hand to tilt Steve's face up so they were looking at each other, “believe me, Steven, when I say we're going to need a whole weekend.”

Steve's breath hitches and he thinks he whines again because Danny's mouth is back on his and he's growling and it's filling the space between them. And this may all just be a preview, but, if he were to die tomorrow, Steve thinks he could die happy.

 

Steve doesn't die tomorrow. Nor does he die the next day.

 

Danny opens his mouth and an Order falls from his lips and Steve slides to his knees, anticipation thrumming in his veins.

 

-z-

 

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially a separate fic, but this and the first chapter kinda read well together, so.

-z-

 

Danny runs his fingers over the ropes that cross over Steve’s heaving chest, tightens knots and loops where needed.

_“That’s enough.”_

 

Looking at Steve – Danny’s fangs itch to drop.

 

_“You and I are gonna have a long talk later, do you understand? Get him up!”_

Danny grips Steve’s hair and pulls Steve’s head back until that long line of throat is exposed, his lips working around the ball gag. Steve’s on his knees and he’s looking at Danny with a defiance that makes Danny’s blood sing.

This time, Danny doesn’t resist his instinct – he lets his fangs down and digs them into the meat of Steve’s shoulder, feels the way Steve shudders underneath him as Steve cries out.

_“Why are you talking?”_

_“I’m just trying to explain—”_

_“Why are your lips moving?”_

 

Danny pulls Steve apart, makes him bleed and then beg and then come – Danny fucking him through it all, hard and fast and unforgiving.

Then, afterwards, as Steve’s dropping, Danny nuzzles into that small area, just behind Steve’s ear, and purrs – lets the rumble reverberated between them – and whispers the first gentle words since their scene began.

 

_“About that talk—”_

_“Steve, you have 30 minutes to get home and get ready for me.”_

 

All it takes is a couple quick flicks of his wrist and the ropes have fallen to the wayside – Danny’s hands chasing them away from Steve’s skin as Danny rubs at the red marks and imprints. There’s baby wipes and a towel already stashed beside the bed and Danny grabs them quickly, and, without breaking physical contact with Steve, he slowly and carefully begins to wipe Steve clean.

Danny keeps purring and nuzzling Steve after he deems Steve to be Clean Enough, then he’s pulling the blanket up and wraps it, and himself, around Steve. The minutes pass and then Steve’s coming back up with a whimper – and Danny sings along with another purr.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
